


Resist

by Willowisdarkagain



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, KSAW, Kate Stewart Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowisdarkagain/pseuds/Willowisdarkagain
Summary: One can be a great leader and a spoiled child at the same time.





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KSAW.   
> I like this one as much as I hate the one before. Just wanted to share this useless piece of information about me.  
> Thanks to TwoBeatsAtOne who's always very kind and patient.   
> Enjoy:)

There’s never enough time. Work is her life, it’s everything. But there are needs she can’t escape, like eating and drinking. Other needs too, more subtle. She can go on months and months without and then finally a coincidence of time and attraction. Never in the same proportion though. Little time, big attraction is worse than the opposite. But she seizes them both. Preferably with a woman because she likes them more and because afterwards they don’t have a smug look she needs to take care of. She likes spur of the moments encounters, except the one time with the secretary of defense. They met at a party, the secretary was with her husband and it all seemed quite unpractical. Kate had to leave early for an emergency so she forgot about the spark until a week later when five men in a suit knocked at her door and searched her house. When they cleared it, the secretary came inside and at that point it felt vaguely impolite to say no, I don’t like having guests in my bed. So they had sex, with bodyguards crawling Kate’s garden. The next morning when Kate saw the state of her hydrangeas she was bloody furious.  
The first time with Osgood was while traveling to Birmingham in the back of Kate’s official car with a black glass between them and the driver. She had thought a long time about taking this step. Osgood wasn’t some foreign undersecretary. They see each other every day and Osgood seemed the kind that bonds. They already had a bond obviously, they were friends, partners sometimes, even if Kate was her boss. And Kate liked things as they were. There was another question though, the time-attraction ratio, that with Osgood was incredibly high, incredibly good. Kate didn’t kiss her in the car, she finished to read a report and started talking. Of work at first, then something more neutral, and then something more dangerous. It’s easy to persuade someone who’s already persuaded. Osgood kissed her too hard on the lips, misjudging the distance. It wasn’t very promising. But then she straddled Kate and yes she was too eager, yes she was too enthusiastic, but she wasn’t bad at all. An hour later Kate was on the phone and Osgood was writing on her iPad.  
They didn’t talk about it, there weren’t inexplicable blushes, tense silences. Kate had to admit that Osgood was very good at this. Or she just didn’t care at all. This unnerved Kate, being so forgettable. It was a little prick at first, then it grew in the weeks, months after. She met a cute Captain in Geneva. She wasn’t cute, she was handsome. Kate didn’t usually go for the military type, she already had too many daddy issues. But this one had long dark hair and soft brown eyes. There was no risk to mistake her for the Brigadier. She even had dimples. Did Osgood have dimples? Kate couldn’t remember, she couldn’t remember the last time she saw her smiling. Osgood used to smile and laughs and get embarrassed for her laugh. It was an enjoyable laugh, no need to fuss about it. The captain coughed lightly underneath her and Kate apologized. She kissed her neck and trailed down to her breast until her mind was back on the topic at hand.  
Once she got back she wondered if asking Osgood about the missing smiles. But there was never a right moment. And what if it was related to Kate? What if it wasn’t? Then a new scientist arrived. She had a curve on her nose that fascinated Kate. Osgood caught her watching the new arrival from the door of the lab. “I can recommend you.” Osgood said out of nowhere, voice dry and cutting.   
Kate just glared at her and watched Osgood become smaller and smaller.  
Two days later they were both in Geneva. The handsome Captain was again in Kate’s security detail. Osgood saw them together, going into Kate’s hotel room. Kate had to put a hand on the Captain’s mouth because she had wanted Osgood to hear and learn her place but then she didn’t. She really didn’t want Osgood to hear any of this. And if she could go back in time she would go to Birmingham by train, walking, anything but in a car fucking her best friend.  
The next morning the Captain was long gone and Kate was having breakfast in the hotel. When Osgood came down she could see her red eyes through her glasses. Kate was a bad person, she saved the world on regular bases, yet she was a bad person. Osgood sat at a different table.  
She slept with the Captain again that night, asked her to come to her room later and be quiet. The Captain did without questioning her. Like it should be. No one should question Kate’s decisions, not even Kate. It made the world more complex than it already was. Kate was sure of this while her fingers went all in, almost out and then all inside again the woman with the dimples. Was sure when she made her come for the second time. She was a little less sure when the Captain rolled her on her back. She wasn’t sure anymore when she felt her mouth on her and asked the Captain to leave.  
When they came back to London, Kate knew her relationship with Osgood was broken. So, she did what she does best, compartmentalize. She stopped thinking about Osgood as her friend. She made new ones. The scientist with the nose was smart but incredibly boring, so she found someone else, and then someone else. She understood pretty soon that Osgood was irreplaceable. But there was no going back. She fucked her neighbour. Her husband was in the military and he was often away. Daddy issues again, but Kate didn’t care. Her neighbour screamed a lot and it bothered Kate after a while. She found herself thinking of the little whimpers Osgood had done.  
After that she looked for Osgood in anyone she slept with. Not all of her, just tiny parts of her. Her hands, her glasses, even a multicolor scarf. She didn’t do it on purpose, it was just what made her want to sleep with someone, a piece of Osgood. Osgood, the real one, didn’t leave her lab anymore, didn’t come to her office breathless with the results of a new experiment. So Kate made do with small parts of her.  
One day she heard a rumor walking down a corridor. The two scientist stopped talking immediately but she had heard that Osgood wanted to leave.  
She went back to her office, tumbling her fingers until an MI5 official arrived. She saw herself talking with this man in autopilot. Surprised of how convincing she sounded, how focused. When she was anything but that.  
She went home that evening, she had a beautiful, elegant home. She looked around and hated it with all she had. It was cold and grey, Osgood had red shoes and bowties and that stupid scarf. She closed the door and went back to her car.  
She knew where Osgood lived, she had collect her there a few times. It was a pale blue small building that looked like a Tardis, according to Osgood. Kate couldn’t see the resemblance. She asked her to stay. She made her case, offered a bump on her salary. That was too much, Osgood’s face turned into a grimace. Kate took the offer back. Osgood explained to her that she didn’t want to leave, that she was happy at UNIT, that Kate shouldn’t trust rumors. Kate apologized. She had overstepped again. Coming to her home when she could have waited until morning. Osgood said that she was her boss, she could do everything she liked. That hurt, badly. Kate excused herself and went for the door hitting Osgood’s shoulder, making her groan in pain. Kate said she didn’t do it on purpose. And it made the situation even more tense, like there really was the faint possibility she would. After that it was like falling from a cliff. Kate touched Osgood’s shoulder, Osgood pushed her back against the doorframe, Kate cursed and Osgood kissed her. That was the second time Kate had sex with Osgood. It was very different from the first. It wasn’t in a moving car, so no one bumped their head. And Osgood wasn’t happy. She kissed and licked and touched, she did everything right without smiling once. Kate wanted to stop but couldn’t. It felt heavy and forced and then light and perfect. She was so close to happiness and the next moment so far away. It was Osgood breathing hard on her neck but it wasn’t all of her, just a part of her. And Kate wanted all, craved all Osgood. She was on top of her on the couch because Osgood didn’t let her go to the bedroom, and her arms loose strength, Kate slowly fell on her, her fingers still moving inside Osgood but too weakly to do anything. Osgood looked at her confused. Kate rested her head on her chest, asked for a minute. She carefully retrieved her hand and traced a line with her wet fingers on Osgood’s stomach. She saw her muscles clench. “You’re not enjoying this.” Kate stated.  
“You neither.”  
“You enjoyed it in the car.”  
“I misread the situation.”  
Osgood was a sweet person. Stubborn and brave, but sweet. Kate had made her bitter and cold. “Shall I finish before I leave?”  
Osgood was about to answer but Kate’s hand was again between her legs and she whimpered.   
“I like the sounds you make. I’ve been looking for them everywhere, except the right place.” Kate whispered. “Your skin is so warm, no one is so warm. It’s like a fever running through your body every time I touch you.” There’s no need to lie anymore, Osgood hated her anyway. “I wanted you for so long.” Kate’s fingers curved slightly and Osgood back arched, but Kate needed more time so she kept her pace steady. “I always get what I want. You’re so beautiful. I’m just a spoiled child.” Kate kissed her, sucked her lower lip because was awfully soft but she didn’t want to lose herself, not yet. “I miss you. I miss you everyday.” She could see Osgood’s trying to focus on her words, but her eyes were still glassy and her hips restless. “I miss my friend. I miss the girl in the car. How happy you were and eager and carless.” Osgood’s breathing was shallow, her skin was glistening and the way she moved under Kate was maddening. Osgood’s leg slipped between Kate’s and she couldn’t talk anymore. Osgood bent slightly her knee and the pressure against Kate was perfect. It didn’t take long, rolling on each other, Kate’s fingers finally fast and hard just like Osgood needed. They came together and for a long moment everything was still. Then a car passed outside, and they could breathe again.  
“I don’t fall in love but if I did it would be with you.” Kate said buttoning up her shirt, with her back to Osgood. She said it again a week later in Geneva. And then at her house, then in her bed, in Osgood’s bed, one day in her office. She said it so many times until it was clear that with Osgood, only with Osgood, resistance was futile.


End file.
